Boys and Girls
by azure-chan
Summary: She was vociferous, rude, and she never thought before she did anything. He was kind, brought up by loving parents, and very well disciplined. What would happen if the two should meet? For one thing, a lot of arguments. AU Sailormoon. Romance? We'll see.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

Good morning, noon, night, or whatever times you're reading this! This is my first DBZ/SM story EVER, so if you're going to flame me, make sure to leave out the words "suck" and "gay" because that only tells me you're an imbecile who can't leave a critical review. Although everyone IS entitled to his or her own opinions, just don't do it because it annoys me. Please.  
  
ANYway, I accept constructive criticism, suggestions and all that other good stuff.  
  
No OOC DBZ characters here, so go some place else if you're looking for them, otherwise you're wasting your time reading any further.  
  
AU. Serena hasn't met any of the scouts, nor has she fallen /madly/ in love with Darien. Why? She's too young. Her mother is COMPLETELY OOC. Heh, so is she.  
  
Summary:  
  
She was vociferous, rude, and she never thought before she did something. He was kind, brought up by loving parents, and very well disciplined. What would happen if the two should meet? For one thing, a lot of arguments. AU Sailormoon. Romance? We'll see. Starts before Cell Games, and will lead into them.  
  
Boys and Girls  
  
Chapter 1: Alone  
  
The room was white. Too white. The kind of white that put mental patients in the asylum. She wasn't crazy yet, but if she stared at these walls any longer, she would be. "Hey Doc," She never took her eyes off the plain, white walls. "You think I could paint this room for you?"  
  
"No, Serena. We've discussed this before, and what was my answer?"  
  
Rolling her eyes upward to the ceiling, she answered, "No."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because they're /your/ walls, and you don't want them painted." She began to spin around in the swivel chair, ignoring the police officer that also accompanied them. "But don't you want to help me?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do."  
  
"Then let me paint these stupid walls." She looked at him now, tilting her head to the side. Bringing up her hands, she made a rectangular box out of her thumbs and index fingers, framing his face. "You ever thought of being in pictures?" She smiled at him through her box.  
  
The doctor smiled back, amused. "No."  
  
"Good, don't."  
  
A frown appeared on his face and the doctor cleared his throat. "Let's begin the session, Serena. We'll start with your attitude."  
  
She sighed boredly. "Can't you take a joke? Can't anybody take a joke?" By the way the doctor was glaring at her, obviously he couldn't. She slid her eyes to the policeman in the room. She smiled. "Hi. You're the one who caught me." Then she frowned. "You can't take a joke either."  
  
"Ma'am," The officer spoke gruffly, "graffiti is no joke. You're lucky you didn't go to juvenile."  
  
"No," Serene drawled, "I ended up /here/. Thank you /so/ much." Sarcasm dripped from her lips and she spun around in the chair again.  
  
The officer shifted. "I'm going to have to ask you to cooperate with the session, ma'am."  
  
"Why are you even here?" She asked, the back of her chair facing the other occupants of the room. "/You're/ not the psychiatrist."  
  
"Serena, that doesn't matter. Could we please get back on subject? How have things at home been doing? Is your mother feeling better?"  
  
Spinning her chair around again, she raised an eyebrow at her doctor. "Is my mother feeling better? Hm. If you're asking me if my mom's still popping sleeping pills late at night, I'd have to say I don't know. My nightly watch ends at two in the morning, and Sammy's begins at two thirty. Anything else, my wonderful doctor?" She scowled and spun around in the chair again.  
  
The policeman cleared his throat and leant down to the psychiatrist. "I don't need anymore. I know what to report to my superior." To Serena he said: "If I catch you again, ma'am, I'm afraid you'll go to juvenile unless your mother pays a fine."  
  
She saluted, her back to the officer. "Roger that."  
  
The officer shook his head and walked out. 'And she's only twelve. Bad start.'  
  
Once the man in uniform was gone, Serena was out of her chair and sitting on the doctor's desk. "Are we almost done?" The girl reached out and grabbed his wrist, trying to see the numbers on his watch. "How many more days must I suffer in this hellhole?"  
  
The psychiatrist sighed. "Serena, what have we said about your language?"  
  
"We?" She laughed. "I believe it was /you/ who told me young ladies never cuss. Hell isn't a cussword; it's a place. And hole certainly isn't a cussword, at least, the last time I checked it wasn't. Can I go yet?" Serena hopped off the desk.  
  
Tired, the doctor sighed once more. "Yes, Serena, we're done. Tell your mother I said hello."  
  
"Will do." She grabbed her coat and marched out of the room with a broad smile on her face, and began the short walk home.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mom?" Serena poked her head inside her home. "Mom, I'm home! Your only daughter is back from the brainwashing ward! And guess what, I'm not going to jail! Surprised? Mom!" No answer. Shrugging, the girl figured her mother was out. After taking her shoes off at the front door, she went upstairs to her room. As she was about to enter, a peculiar, strangled groan flitted through her ears.  
  
Not again. Her blood went suddenly cold and she bolted to her mother's room. The door was locked. "Mom!" She screamed, pounding on the door. "Mom, open up!" She kicked the door as hard as she could a few times and was rewarded with the sound of cracking wood. But that was all. The door wouldn't budge anymore. "Sammy!" She hollered. "Get me your baseball bat!"  
  
"What do you want, Serena?" Came the annoyed voice from behind the door next to his sister's room.  
  
"I said get me your bat! Hurry up!" She furiously kicked the door, her head swarming with thoughts. What had her mother been doing? Was she all right? Was she crying again-Serena stopped her thoughts as she felt a cold metal bat being pushed into her hands. Backing up a bit, she attacked the door with the bat, swinging over and over like she had seen Sammy do at his baseball games.  
  
Finally, the door busted and swung open.  
  
Dropping the bat, she hurried into the room and immediately recoiled as an acrid, foul smell invaded her nostrils and her lungs.  
  
"What /is/ that smell?" Sammy took a deep breath and plugged his nose, following his sister into their mother's room.  
  
She ignored the strong smell for a moment and opened her mother's bathroom door. The smell rushed out and Serena's digested breakfast threatened to spew out of her and spill all over the floor. But that wasn't what made her stop breathing.  
  
Sammy bumped into his sister from behind. "Serena, move! What's going on? Where's mom?"  
  
Closing her eyes tight, she tried pushing the image that she had just seen out of her mind. "S-Sammy, go to your room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just GO!" She screamed, pushing him away roughly.  
  
Sammy glared up at her. "Jerk! I'm telling mom!" He yelled before running out.  
  
Serena shook her head back and forth slowly, looking at the mess that used to be her mother. Crimson flecks stained the white of her mother's bathroom walls, and the white tile of the floor was colored a sickening red, slowly expanding. The tub was filled to the brim with water, yet the water wasn't clear, more of a dark reddish-pink. The only visible part of her mother was her hand sticking out of the water, still clasping the bloody knife in dead fingers.  
  
Covering her mouth with her hands, Serena turned and fled.  
  
"Sammy, we're leaving." She had burst in his room and was now going to hers to pack anything she'd need for a long trip.  
  
"Leaving? Serena, are you crazy?" He stopped and smirked. "Oh yeah, you /are/ crazy. You even see a psychiatrist." Sammy laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Seeing as how that was entirely /not/ funny, I'm going to ignore you for the next five seconds. One, two, three, four, five. Sammy, pack your things, we're leaving." She stuffed some money into her duffel bag. 'I'm going to need some more.' She headed to her mother's room, brushing past a surprised Sammy.  
  
"You're actually serious, aren't you." It wasn't a question, more if a clarification. "Why are we leaving? Is mom coming? Where's mom?"  
  
She stood in her mother's doorway and faced him, her lips in a grim line. "Sammy, mom's not coming. I think you know why. If you don't, you don't need to know right now." She took a breath, held it, and entered her mother's room, searching. Once she found the item she was looking for, she flipped through it. Money. A Driver's license. Some cards. Capsules. A phone number.  
  
She took the money, capsules and driver's license before closing the bathroom door and exiting her mother's room. The scene still floated through her mind.  
  
"Where are we going?" It was Sammy. He had started to cry.  
  
Serena didn't need this. "No Sammy," She pleaded, "no tears. Not now. Not yet. Cry when we actually get some place."  
  
He clutched his bag tighter and stifled a sniffle, trying to be brave. "Okay. Why are we leaving?" He took the hand his sister offered him and they went down stairs, to the kitchen.  
  
"You don't need to know that either, yet. Just grab something to eat and meet me in the garage."  
  
In the garage, she pressed a button and threw the capsule on the floor. It turned into a hover car. "Sammy, come on!" They needed to get out of there. The longer they stayed, the more her mother's blood popped in her mind. Besides, the smell was starting to cover every inch of the house. In half an hour the whole house would smell of blood. In an hour her mother's body would start to smell. "Sammy!"  
  
"I'm right here!" His arms were full of snacks. Chips, zoo cakes, canned sodas. He trudged over to his sister and placed the goodies in the back of the hover car, putting his bag on the floor of the car and climbing in the passenger's seat.  
  
Serena threw her bag in the back, pocketed the money and license and jumped in the driver's seat. She gave a small smile to Sammy, who was trembling. "Don't worry bud, I've watched mom drive this hundreds of times. Garage door open." The voice-activated garage door began to open and Serena started the car, putting something into gear here and there. She stepped on a petal.  
  
The car flew backwards.  
  
Sammy screamed.  
  
"Whoops."  
  
"Idiot! Let /me/ drive."  
  
"Ha, how about not?" She pushed another petal and the car lurched forward. "See?" She panted. "I've got this."  
  
"We're gonna die." Sammy mumbled, putting on his seat belt and sliding down into his seat. Serena put on her own seat belt and pushed the same petal, softer, and the car began to move, slowly, forward. She experimented with the gas and brake petals for a bit, then began a straight yet bumpy drive to the interstate highway. She didn't know where they would go, but she knew she couldn't stay at her mother's house; the police would find them and they'd get sent to orphanages.  
  
But now, what was she going to do?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Phew! Long first chapter, eh? Kinda dark, yes, but hey, it's my story, so :- P. Urm, what else do I need to say? Oh yes, review, please. =^.^=  
  
~azure_chan~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Hold it for a little longer!

~Yawn~ Guten Abend, personnen! Ich bin sehr mude, aber Ich will schreib für dich! Ja, das ist Deutsch, aber Ich muss schreib das für meine Deutche Klasse! Danke schon zum Supersonic, Raye, Smf, Sharem, Me, und WindRider- Damia!  
  
Das ist alle für jezte!  
  
Chapter 2: Hold it for a little longer!  
  
Bulma Briefs hiked her child up further on her hips and glared at the man she was /supposed/ to be 'bonded' to, which meant a bit much to her and obviously nothing to him. She was trying her best to stare him down to size, but from the looks of it, that stubborn Saiyan [- - Yes, I know there are many ways to spell Saiyan and mine probably isn't the RIGHT way; however, I'm spelling it this way, and I do hope your life won't be in too much turmoil if I keep the spelling this way. Thank you for your time.] could stand there and pointedly ignore her for however long he wanted to.  
  
"Vegeta," She began, "if you don't plan on spending some time with your /son/ and /mate/, then why are you here to begin with?"  
  
"You have a Gravity Machine. I train it in to get stronger to defeat Cell."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "If you don't at least /talk/ to me, I'm never feeding you again." Now she had him.  
  
Vegeta merely glanced at her, bothered-annoyed, probably-and turned his back to her. "I am talking to you now, and I can easily go find some food on my own. Your cooking is well beneath my standards, anyhow." Before blasting off, he added: "Besides, the brat is more yours than mine." And he was gone.  
  
Her right eye twitched before she let out a primal scream. "Vegeta! You no good, loud-mouthed, pig-brained, egotistical, ignorant, spoiled little monkey! I /dare/ you to show your sorry-although cute and nicely shaped- butt back here while I'm alive and kicking! VEGETA! I know you hear me! Argh!" She stomped her foot, determined to calm down just as her little baby began to wail.  
  
"Shh." Bulma hugged the small infant closer and whirled around to go inside her home, otherwise known as Capsule Corp. "Big-headed, arrogant little- you're just like an open, festering sore you long-winded pile of worm- infested cow dung!" She kept mumbling little bits of this and that while stomping into her home and slamming the door shut.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Serena shook her head, trying to clear it, as cars passed her and Sammy while they sat, lost, on the side of the busy highway road.  
  
"I /told/ you to let me drive, but /no/, you had to act like the average twelve-year-old and try to be all grown and stubborn like the idiot you are! Now we're /lost/!"  
  
"News flash, twerp: if you had been driving, we'd be dead or worse right now."  
  
Sammy scowled. "How can you be worse than dead?"  
  
"I didn't let you drive so we're not going to find out, now are we?" She pulled out a map from the glove box of the hover car and frowned down at it. "We're on Highway 32, so if we kept driving straight past the next exit, we'd end up-"  
  
"Just as lost as we are right now! Give it up lame brain, we're as good as- "  
  
She glared daggers at her younger brother. "If you say lost one more time." Leaving the sentence to dangle in the air a minute or two, she tossed the map back into the glove box and leaned against the hover car. 'Now what do we do? I can't call anybody because not only do I not have a cell phone, I don't know the numbers to any of my relatives off the top of my head. I couldn't hitch hike me and Sammy anywhere. Like I'd trust half the people who drive these days.' Serena looked at Sammy who busied himself with kicking dirt clods onto the road and watching, in boyish fascination, as cars ran the little pieces of earth over and smashed them into thousands of particles.  
  
"That's it, we're just going to keep driving until the gas runs out." Grabbing her brother, she practically threw him into the hover car.  
  
"Jeez, why are you in such a hurry to get us more lost?" Sammy rubbed his arm and put on his seat belt.  
  
Serena seethed angrily, but refused to look at her brother. "Just shut up 'till I tell you that you can talk, okay? We're not lost, and I am /not/ going to stand on the side of the road and watch you kick dirt on the street. For all I know, you'll try to get run over just because you think it's funny."  
  
Sammy shot his sister an icy look but didn't say a word. 'Ugly little piece of worm guts.'  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Yeah, well, stop thinking whatever you're thinking, because whenever you think, something always goes wrong."  
  
"That doesn't make sense, Serena." Sammy muttered dryly.  
  
"Did I say you could talk yet?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"QUIET! I have to THINK!" Serena smirked to herself. Ah, being the older child-life was bliss.  
  
::5 minutes later::  
  
Sammy squirmed in his seat, placing his feet up on the dashboard of the hover car. He then crossed his legs and squeezed his seat, only to uncross his legs and tap, loudly, on the window of the hover car. The boy was about to cross his legs again until his sister's yelling stopped him. He glowered at her. "What do you mean 'what am I doing?'"  
  
Serena took her eyes off of the road for a minute to frown at him. "Exactly what I said, moron."  
  
"What does it /look/ like I'm doing, stupid?"  
  
She shot a look at him. "Trying to relieve yourself."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
It took a moment for her to comprehend what her brother had said, but when she did: "WHAT?! Not in MY car you won't! Get out!" She inched closer to her window and gave him her deadliest look.  
  
"It's not your car." Sammy squeezed his legs close together in a tight embrace, wincing. "Serena, I gotta pee."  
  
"Aim it out the window!"  
  
He stared, shocked, at her. "Serena! I'm not kidding!"  
  
She was as close to her window as she could get. "Neither am I! That's gross, Sammy!" She snapped.  
  
"What? You've never had to pee before?" He narrowed his eyes. "You're the biggest liar in the world."  
  
"I've had to pee, but I've been able to hold it before. Can't you hold it?"  
  
"I have been! I really gotta pee! NOW!" Sammy unbuckled his seat beat and thrashed around. "I gotta-"  
  
"Shut up! Hold on, I'll pull over." She looked around for somewhere to stop and saw an upcoming exit ramp. "You're lucky there's an exit here or I would have had to keep driving."  
  
"And I would have had to pee in mom's car." The words came out pinched and high-pitched. "I gotta pee!"  
  
She inched even closer, without moving, to her window. "I know! I'm going as fast as I can without killing us. Just hold it for a little longer."  
  
Sammy spied the gas petal and grinned through his pee-pains. "You're not going as fast as you /could/ go!" Before his sister could stop him, he crushed her foot with his own and the car flew up the exit ramp.  
  
And up. And up. And up. And up.  
  
And then it went down. And down. And down. And down. And-  
  
"SAMMY! YOU WRITHING SPLATTER OF VOMIT!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Serena's screams got louder with each foot they fell.  
  
Sammy laughed happily, his having to pee forgotten for the moment. "Whee! This is so cool! It's just like a roller coaster, Sere! Yay!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma had just put her baby down for a nap and, clad in her swim wear, was getting ready for a relaxing dip in the pool. 'Man, I feel sorta bad. I mean, all the guys are training for Cell and I'm sitting here in a scanty bathing suit, enjoying the sun's warm rays and looking younger than ever.' She laughed aloud. "HA! Take THAT all you lifeless, gray, weary house- mothers! THIS mama's lookin' good!" With a little bounce in her step, Bulma dipped her toe into her cold pool.  
  
"This is going to be nice."  
  
Ha.  
  
Just as Bulma bent her knees to do a clean dive, a shrill whistling sound caught her attention. For a moment, her heart sped up a pace because that was the sound Vegeta made whenever he landed from flying.  
  
But it wasn't Vegeta.  
  
No, instead of her dream guy-grouchy, life-deprived as he was-Bulma was rewarded with two screaming children and a hover car that looked large enough to crush her.  
  
So, naturally, she moved.  
  
And the vehicle landed straight in her pool.  
  
The dazed look in her eyes vanished as she found herself drenched in water from head to toe, shivering and mumbling little sentences. Peering over into the water, she cursed.  
  
"There goes my relaxation period!" And she dove into the blue liquid.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hehe, that was fun to write! I'm not so sleepy anymore! As for the language that was written at the beginning of this chapter, I was practicing for my German exam-or final, same thing-so you might be seeing that more until I've taken it. Don't worry, I'll tell you what I'm saying.  
  
Or maybe I wont.  
  
Anyhow, review! Und guten abend, kinder!  
  
~azure_chan~ =^.^= 


End file.
